


Day One: Role Reversal

by clarkegriffvn



Series: The 100 Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Femslash February, Role Reversal, grounder!octavia, the100femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has been captured by the new Grounder leader, Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Role Reversal

“Bring her to me.”

At the orders of the voice inside the tent, the grounder guard that held Lexa's arm pulled her forward roughly. Pain shot up her injured leg with each step, making her bite back a wince. The guard pushed aside the tent flaps and tossed her into the room carelessly. Lexa fell forward to her knees, catching herself with her hands.

When she looked up, she met eyes with a woman, no, a _girl_ , who was clearly the commander. After wiping the grit from her face onto her sleeve, Lexa was able to get a better look. 

The commander sat on a wooden throne draped with furs and bright strings of rocks and shells. Her eyes were bright and young, a stark contrast to the black paint that surrounded them. The girl looked fascinated by Lexa, leaning forward in her seat and watching her closely. After several tense seconds of eye contact, the commander cleared her throat.

“I am Octavia, Commander of my people. What's your name?” she asked. She spoke as if they were acquaintances, with neither disdain nor malice in her tone. 

The grounder standing at the commander’s side rolled his eyes.

“Octavia, if you would just let me kill her already—,”

“Stop," interrupted the girl. The man fell silent. "I will not have her harmed. Commander's orders. I'm _Heda_ now, Bellamy. Remember that.”

Lexa raised one eyebrow bitterly and pulled herself to standing, keeping her weight on her good leg. Blood soaked through her pant leg, dripping onto the dirt floor. The grounder man surged forward, probably to push her back down, but the commander put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I will not have her harmed _further_ , big brother,” the girl, Octavia, corrected.

She stood up off her throne and began to circle Lexa, looking her up and down. Lexa raised her fists in defense, watching as the commander inspected her.

The commander’s brother huffed and crossed his muscled arms over his chest, rebuffed. Lexa’s eyes flicked to the quiver strapped to his back and the knives in his belt, wondering how she would disarm him.

"You fought well, I heard," the girl said as she circled. "My warriors had orders to bring back one of your people unharmed. Looks like you put up too much of a fight," Octavia added, gesturing to Lexa's injury. 

Lexa maintained her stony silence, watching the commander closely.

Octavia looked little like her brother, Lexa noticed. Her hair was a slightly lighter brown than his, braided intricately and decorated with blue beads. Where he was all muscle and force, she walked with a catlike grace, a curved sword hanging at her waist. 

Having walked all the way around her, the commander stopped and held her gaze interestedly.

“Tell me your name,” Octavia repeated, this time as an order.

Lexa raised her chin and stayed silent. The commander laughed, bright and girlish. Lexa’s hands dropped slightly, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“Stoic, I see," Octavia said. "I like you. Should I keep her, Bell?”

Octavia reached out to touch Lexa's hair. Lexa froze in place, tolerating the nonthreatening gesture. But what did the girl mean by _keep_ her?

"Letting her live shows no strength, _Heda_ ," the grounder man replied. His voice was thick with boredom, as if he was reminding her of this the thousandth time. "Besides, you know what our people think about pets." 

"I'm no one's pet," Lexa spat. 

The commander's smile widened, making Lexa realize that she had done exactly what the grounders wanted. They must have been manipulating the conversation to make her speak; no wonder they had been talking in English. She reddened, raising her fists once more.

"I know. Your people have proved that already, skygirl. Now tell me your name and rank, and maybe we'll get somewhere with this conversation."

"This is pointless, _Heda_ ," the man interjected. 

Octavia pursed her lips. "Bellamy, go fetch Clarke for me. I'd like to have her wound looked at," she said.

The man, Bellamy, looked like he was going to argue for a moment. But he walked out instead, muttering something under his breath.

They were alone. 

There was something disarming about the way Octavia looked at Lexa. Her eyes were strangely kind; she did not look like the leader of a people that had killed so many of hers.

Octavia smiled, bringing Lexa out of her thoughts.

"You can speak freely with me. I want to know more about your people."

"If that was so, you wouldn't have attacked us in the first place," Lexa fumed, shifting her weight slightly. Blood pumped from her wound, the gash stinging.

"And I'm sorry about that," Octavia soothed, seeming sincere. "It was never my intention. You killed our last commander at the bridge. He was the one that chose to attack you."

"But why? We weren't a threat."

"He sought power, and thought he could gain it by defeating your people. Jaha was ambitious, to say the least. He called you _persavos_ , invaders. My people respect a good fight, and it would have solidified his authority. But now his spirit has chosen me as the next commander, and I am... not so inclined."

Lexa exhaled and eyed Octavia warily. If the commander's words were trustworthy, then Lexa was in luck. Her people back at camp couldn't take another attack. She needed to negotiate a treaty. 

"My name is Lexa Masters," she introduced, trying to shake her head of fatigue. "My rank is... leader, you could say. I hold authority with some of my people, but others side with my rival, Indra."

"Why did you fall form the sky? Where did you come from? Why were your people sent?" Octavia's questions were rapid, taking Lexa a moment to process. 

"We were in space. The ship we were on, the Ark, it ran out of air. Our best people volunteered to be sent on a mission to..." Lexa blinked rapidly, swaying where she stood.

Octavia stopped Lexa's fall, catching her and lowering her to the floor of the tent. The last thing Lexa felt before she fainted was a soft pair of hands wrapping something around her leg. Then, her vision faded to black.


End file.
